guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aura of Stability
i liked the old name beter what was the old name? Woot, Balanced Stance for monks! PaintballerOWNZ 01:12, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :It's target other ally TheDrunkenHobo 16:26, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, you use Balanced Stance on yourself and throw this on other people at the same time --Gimmethegepgun 16:29, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::No stupid you can't use Balanced Stance on others lol HAHAHA, Balthazar's Pendulum got OWNED! AGAIN! :DDD (T/ ) 01:20, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :Izzy is thinking of changing BP, but until then, AoS beats it. BTW, old name was 'Steadfast Soul'. --Kale Ironfist 02:37, 3 August 2007 (CDT) ::Steadfast Soul sounds way cooler. Not that this is related to this skill, but 'Inspirational Speech' really needs a new name. Zaboomafoo 22:49, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :::I can definitely see this being used on midline support characters like Paras or Mesmers. Doesn't require too much in prot to be effective. — Hyperion` // talk 09:31, 8 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I wish this was around when FC Galers were meta. Definitely useful against warriors anyway. The Hobo 16:51, 16 August 2007 (CDT) steadfast soul was much better name. 82.17.94.212 07:59, 21 August 2007 (CDT) This skill makes "Brace Yourselves!" useless. --193.95.232.175 15:44, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :Except with Grapple ofc --Gimmethegepgun 15:46, 22 August 2007 (CDT) Looks like this will also help against knockdown sins nicely, except for the fact it targets other ally. I stilll think it will see some use. Anonymous Skill trainer Sida in Gunnar's Hold offers this skill under the name "Steadfast Soul" Wowzers 20:21, 25 August 2007 (CDT) I am a monk and I bought all the skills from Eye of the North (just paid cash at the skill vendor). I can confirm that the skill has been reverted back to the name "Steadfast Soul". It's still listed that as of today (Monday, Aug. 27). Since this is all preliminary release info, they could change it, but I see no reason to do so. --Kev I'm at Ybbob and it's not called Steadfast Soul, it is Aura of Stability. I have no idea how to correctly rename a page, so I will just make note of it here and hope someone catches it and makes the appropriate modification. --Blackdog 10:41, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Aura Of Stability should be able to use on Target ally (like on ourself) instead of target other ally. Would bea lot better. ^would be overpowered--XKissX 15:27, 2 October 2007 (UTC) If I cast this on someone when they're knocked down, do they automatically get up? ... bleh, nevermind, this is too stupid to even laugh at. I KNOW THEY WOULDN'T GET UP AUTOMATICALLY THEY JUST WOULDN'T GET KNOCKED DOWN AGAIN geez Damn, two updates, two nerfs :(--24.128.29.59 19:55, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :From 5..20 to 3..10 seconds, it's effectively reduced to half duration now :p --Lexxor 21:47, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::Nice, now you can barely keep it up indefinitely on someone else *if* you have a +20% enchant mod. Useless now. --Seventh 10:58, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::Wow, learn to play GvG kids. It's still a useful skill. Zuranthium 20:04, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I suck, and I understand that this skill is still good -.- Lord of all tyria 20:05, 8 February 2008 (UTC) 9/12 seconds no KD is woot btw just time it more and dont just spam it on recharge on youre other monk 14:31, 21 June 2008 (UTC) The Pool is closed? < skill icon.-- 15:27, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :"This is our ool, notice there is no P in it, please keep it that way" (T/ ) 22:58, 27 October 2008 (UTC)